1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and more particularly to the adjustment of voltages supplied to processors in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic components, such as processors used in computer systems, run optimally at a specific supply voltage (i.e., the voltage supplied to the component by a power supply). Determining this optimal supply voltage may require extensive testing, which may not be performed until a final design version of the component is completed. In fact, with the increased pressures to speed component time to market, this testing may not be performed until after a product is released. As a result, for some components, the optimal supply voltage not be known until the component has already been built in quantity or already in use in the field (e.g., a customer site, or a production environment). Therefore, one problem component manufacturers (as well as manufacturers of systems utilizing the components) are presented with is how to change supply voltage, or at least allow for changes to supply voltage, in the field to optimize component performance.
One solution to this problem is to release new power supplies or power supply components to provide a newly determined optimal supply voltage. However, developing new power supplies and regulators and replacing old ones is an expensive proposition. Further, customers may not be willing to endure the down time necessary to replace the power supplies or components, particularly, if the system is vital to the operations of their business, such as an enterprise server.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for changing the voltage supplied to an electronic component in the field, preferably that does not require hardware changes, such as a new power supply or power supply components.